Una Noche de Conexión Especial
by Megumitasama
Summary: Cuando todo se alínea para que Ren y Kyoko tengan una noche especial de conexión, ¿Cuál será el resultado?. La historia inicia luego del capítulo 258 (y es un conjunto de esperanzas y anhelos de que todo lo que ha pasado ayude a consolidar su relación). Espero les guste, muchas gracias por leer.


Skip Beat! No me pertenece, es de la genial Nakamura-Sensei

* * *

Si hace unas horas me hubiesen dicho que pasaría la noche en el departamento de Tsuruga-san no lo hubiese creído.

Fue un día largo, eterno, lleno de emociones fuertes y de miedos reales. La audición se sintió eterna, casi como si fueran dos años enteros que pasé tratando de ganarme el papel: el primero que investigué, el primero que interioricé, el primero que construí sin ayuda de mi sempai. No estoy diciendo que no tenga nada más que aprender, pero este fue el primer papel que construí con mi propio poder guiada por quienes me instruyeron para hacerlo creíble.

Mientras yo estaba emocionada por presentarme en la audición, apareció ella. La recordé de su página en internet, hablando gangosamente y ufanándose de su relación especial con Tsuruga-san. Eso me partió el alma, me recordó todo lo que él le dijo a Bo: es menor de edad y él está enamorado de ella. Todo volvió a mí. Y por ella no pude sentir más que repulsión, un fastidio constante y unas innegables ganas de decirle que se aleje, que mi amado merece a alguien mejor que ella.

Y luego él. Me leyó tan fácil, no entiendo cómo pudo entender mi fachada. Me dijo que no fuera como el resto que iban idealizando a Tsuruga y luego se puso en modo Shoutaro, fue tan molesto también. Sus ideas revoloteaban en mi cabeza. Pero no lograron desconcentrarme. Obtuve el papel.

Mi dicha se disipó cuando mi amiga, la persona por la que entré en este proceso, no fue seleccionada. Y huyó de mí. La intenté localizar incansablemente y luego ocurrió el evento que desencadenó que pasara la noche en la casa de él.

Fui drogada, fui arrastrada y casi arrojada al vacío. Estaba consiente de todo, pero no podía moverme. Ahí estaba la Gangosa de la Kimiko con su manager a punto de tirarme, cuando Yashiro-san llegó y me salvó de ellas. Después Érika terminó de solucionar todo el asunto.

¿Y yo? Luego que todo terminó y que mi "cara de fuerte" dejó de ser necesaria, todo vino a mí: casi fui asesina esta noche por un par de locas. Casi dejo de existir y un solo pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza: no quiero morir sin decirle a Tsuruga-san lo que siento por él, no quiero morirme sin besarlo y abrazarlo, no quiero morir y quiero tenerlo en mi vida siempre.

La revelación me oprimía el pecho y no me dejaba respirar. Me oprimía tanto que se transformó en un incontrolable llanto. Yashiro me miró asustado y aparcó el carro que conducía para preguntarme que me pasaba.

Yo lloraba inconsolable, mientras oía a Yashiro tratar de calmarme y me pasaba pañuelos desechables. En ese estado, yo sólo marqué su número.

Me contestó inmediatamente. Traté de sonar normal pero sólo logré balbucear levemente su nombre. Yashiro intervino, tomó el celular y le hizo un rápido resumen de la situación. También le dijo que estábamos llegando a la ciudad. Escuché como Ren le pedía que me llevara a su departamento.

La perspectiva de ir a verlo me calmó, de la misma forma en que "Corn" lo hace. Logré controlarme poco a poco para alivio de Yashiro.

Al llegar, Yashiro arrastró a Ren aparte para hablarle de algo. Logré escuchar que le decía todo lo ocurrido con Kimiko, incluyó un detallado resumen de todas sus insinuaciones y escuché como Ren le decía que nada de eso había sido así.

Yo seguía sentada en el amplio sillón. La negación de cualquier relación con Kimiko me calmaba aún más. Aunque Erika y su equipo me lo aclararon y hasta nombraron el nuevo interés de "la gangosa" (creo que siempre la llamaré así), no hay nada como escuchar la situación de la voz del hombre al que amas.

Tsuruga-san llegó con té y Yashiro sólo se despidió diciéndome que mañana no tenía que madrugar, así que me vendría a recoger con ropa limpia antes a las 12:00 m. porque en la tarde tenía la primera reunión para "Loto en el Fango". Me pidió que tratara de descansar y se fue.

Y nos quedamos solos.

Mi primer impulso fue arrojarme a sus brazos y eso hice, como hace unos días cuando nos vimos en el parque. Y lloré en su pecho, lloré de miedo y lloré de anhelo. Lloré porque lo quería a él y no sabía cómo alcanzarlo, como sacarlo de su lugar de sempai en mi vida. Lo quería, lo quiero y lo querré. Y comencé a inhalar su aroma, siempre tan atractivo.

Cuando dejé de llorar no lo solté. Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Hasta que de pronto el silencio fue roto por su voz:

– Kyoko no sabes cuánto me alegro que estés bien.

Y besó mi cabeza, besó mis mejillas húmedas y mis manos. Y se quedó viéndome de una manera tan anhelante que hice lo que jamás pensé que podría hacer: yo lo besé a él en la boca. No fue tan rápido como cuando estábamos en Guam pero tampoco fue el beso que Kuon me dio a mí (porque siempre he sabido en mi interior que era él, de una forma inexplicable para mí, es él).

Lo besé y comencé a llorar otra vez. Pero esta vez me acercó más a él y me volvió a besar, fue tan tierno que no podía dejar de llorar. Y con su beso el mundo se borró, me concentré en el hombre al que amo y que estaba haciéndome sentir especial.

Cuando me soltó, volvió a abrazarme, me atrajo a su pecho y volvió a decirlo:

– Kyoko, no sé qué haría si ti.

Otra vez mi nombre sin honoríficos, sonaba delicioso en su voz, tanto que esta vez repliqué:

– Sólo podía pensar en ti, pensar que te necesitaba y lo siento, yo sé que sólo eres mi sempai.

Y así comenzó la conversación que me lleva a este momento. Aquí estoy junto a él, después de pasar toda una noche hablando de nosotros. Si no hubiese tenido miedo a morir, hubiese huido después de haberme atrevido a besarlo. Después de escuchar una parte de su historia, después de decirme lo que pasó esa noche tras ver la foto con Shoutaro (sí me contó lo de su beso robado también). Entendí que era correspondida.

Y yo le dije como los celos me carcomieron al escuchar a la "gangosa" presumir su regalo del Día de Blanco.

Al decirle todo esto, nunca me había sentido tan expuesta, tan vulnerable y tan segura al mismo tiempo. Me dijo que más adelante debía contarme muchas cosas de su vida, que cuando llegara el momento por favor lo escuchara hasta el final.

Ordenamos el desayuno porque él no tenía nada en su cocina. Comimos divertidos y luego nos fuimos a dormir un rato. Él tenía el día libre, así que después que yo terminara el trabajo, pasaría por mí para llevarme a cenar, porque todavía debíamos decidir cómo iba a quedar nuestra relación.

Antes de dormirme, Yashiro mandó un mensaje, diciendo que me recogería junto con Mouko para que pudiera hablar con ella.

Me recosté en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y me quedé profundamente dormida hasta que sentí su olor en mi sueño, me besó en la mejilla y me dijo que la bella durmiente debía despertar. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi. Una pulsera preciosa que hacía perfecto juego con la Princesa Rosa.

– Por el día de blanco.

Fue todo lo que dijo y me abrazó tiernamente mientras me susurraba:

– Te amo

– Y yo a ti también…

Y la noche anterior que comenzó como una pesadilla, terminó por ser una mañana llena de promesas de amor, de un futuro juntos resultado de una noche de conexión especial…


End file.
